


Walk On the Beach

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Walk On the Beach

Ruby woke up around 9 a.m. from her scroll buzzing under her pillow. “Ugh… Whoever you are, I’m sure you know I love sleeping in..” Reaching under her pillow, she grabbed her scroll and opened it, seeing it was a text from Blake.   
[Hey, sleepyhead! I’m excited for our date tonight! We’re still going to go out to the beach, right?]   
  
With a happy squeal, Ruby answered the text with a smile on her face.    
[Definitely! I can’t wait! I’m so happy we’re doing this, Blake! Especially with Yang knowing she doesn’t have to be the overprotective sister… You have no idea how many people she scared off at my old school <3]   
  
[Well, don’t worry, Ruby. I had a long talk with Yang about us going out and if I had her approval and such. So, just let me take charge tonight and I’ll do my best to make it the best date you’ve ever had.] Unknown to Ruby, Blake was laying on the bunk above her, just waiting to surprise her cute girlfriend with a kiss.   
  
[Got it, Blake! Let me get in the shower and get ready. I’ll meet you in the library so we can go out to lunch! I’ll buy you something nice!] Ruby squealed to herself, smiling and holding her scroll to her chest before shifting off the bed and sighing happily in just her underwear. “Alright, Ruby. Just a quick shower, get ready in something nice and meet her at the library.” As she stood to her feet, she was met with a soft and loving kiss from her feline’s lips. Taking a moment to process just who it was that kissed her, she slowly melted into it, continuing to smile.   
  


After a moment, the two broke the kiss and Blake giggled down to her girlfriend. “No need to meet me at the Library, Ruby. I’ll wait for you to get ready from here.” She crawled off of the top bunk and sat herself beside Ruby. “And sorry for the surprise.” She kissed Ruby’s cheek and yawned, laying out on the bed as Ruby stood to her feet, a blush that would make her namesake jealous covering her cheeks.   
  
“Blaaaake!~ She whined, playfully stomping her foot on the ground. “That wasn’t fair! You told me you were going to the library this morning…” Making her way to her dresser, she grabbed her outfit for the day: her usual combat skirt and top, before rushing into the bathroom and nearly slamming the door behind her when she realized Blake had just seen her in her underwear. The crimsonette let out a muffled scream from behind the door and Blake just giggled from the bed at the adorableness of her lover.

 

Pulling out her scroll, the kitten sent a text to her other teammates.

[To Weiss, Yang

 

Ruby’s getting ready and we should be leaving for lunch soon! Gonna surprise to take her to see that new movie she wanted to see. Sorry, Yang, but we’ll probably be back after nightfall…]

 

As Ruby was leaving the bathroom, Blake received a response from both girls.

[From Weiss:

Have fun! She loves her popcorn with extra butter!]

 

[From Yang:

Just keep her safe. I trust you two but you’re her first girl! :P Just bring her back before it gets too late or she won’t be able to sleep.]

 

“Who are you talking to, Blake?” Ruby asked, patting down her combat skirt to get out any remaining creases. “You don’t have to go, do you…?” She pouted, face furrowing into a frown.

 

“No no! Of course not! I was just letting Yang and Weiss know about what we were gonna do today.” She grabbed Ruby’s hand and smiled, guiding her to the door to their dorm. Unfortunately, once again, Ruby stopped dead as her cheeks matched her cape. “Ruby…? What’s wrong…?”

 

_ Oh my god! She’s holding my hand! It’s so soft! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!~  _ Her internal screaming ended when Blake gently poked Ruby’s forehead.

 

“Come on. Or else we won’t have much time!~” She gently yanked Ruby’s hand to get her moving. It was slow at first, but eventually, the two were walking off of campus and to the movies.

 

“Wait. Blake, I thought we were getting lunch.” Ruby said, confused as they entered the theater with Blake carrying their tickets. “Why are we here?”

 

“Your favorite movie is playing for the weekend, and I bought us tickets online.~ I knew you’d wanna go, so…”

 

“Blake, I… I don’t know what to say. You’re so…” Gulping audibly, it was clear she was nervous. “...perfect…”

 

Blake shook her head and laughed. “No, Ruby. You’re the perfect one.” She could see Ruby’s cheeks flare in response. “With your leading skills, your adaptability to any situation, and just how utterly sweet you are.” With a smile, she planted another kiss on her leader’s lips. “And...you make me happy. Simple as that.”   
  
Ruby lovingly returned the kiss, slowly wrapping her arms around Blake’s neck and smiling into the affection between them. When they broke their kiss, her cheeks remained tinted by her namesake. “Think...Think I can get some popcorn for the movie…?”   
  
“I planned on it. Come on.” She smiled and led her girlfriend into the theater with a bucket of popcorn for them both to share. When the previews started, Blake rested Ruby’s head on her shoulder, causing the young leader to gasp and glow a deep shade of red, and even shake a small bit. “Ruby…? What’s wrong?” A quick look showed the pure joy and nervousness written all over the leader’s face. “Take a breath, Ruby… It’s okay. I’m having fun. There is no reason to be nervous.” With a nod, the crimsonette calmed herself and started to enjoy the movie, holding her girlfriend’s hand and eating popcorn as she pleased.   
  
Over the course of the next few hours, the two lovebirds watched My Neighbor Totoro, enjoying their popcorn and each other’s company as the movie played. Once it was over, Ruby, admittedly,  had a few tears in her eyes from just how much she loved the movie she grew up with. “Awe, Ruby...You’re crying…” Blake teased with a smile, gently wiping the tears from the younger girl’s eyes. “No wonder Yang always brings tissues when you have her watch this with you.” She watched Ruby give a silent nod before smiling and kissing her cheek, realizing it was a silent thank you. “Well, not it’s time for lunch. And I have a surprise.”   
  
“What...What’s that, Blake?” She rubbed her eyes, getting rid of the last of her tears.   
  
“I’m taking you out to eat sushi.and then we’re gonna end the day with a walk on the beach.”   
  
“You really did plan the whole day, didn’t you?” Checking her scroll, she could see it was already almost one o’clock. “Well.~ I am feeling pretty hungry.”   
  
“Then let’s get going! We have a lot of stuff to do! There is supposed to be a mini festival on the beach today too.” With a smile, she lead her girlfriend to the sushi restaurant beside the beach, Atomic Sushi. About halfway through the walk, the kitten noticed her leader stop and stare adoringly at a photo booth.    
  
“Blake?! Can we please? Please?~” She pointed to the booth with a smile on her face. “We don’t have any back home, and Yang always told me about the ones her and her friends would go into when they went to hang out and I’ve never gotten to use one before and I think that-” She was silenced as Blake pet a finger to her lips.    
  
“Yes. We’ll take a few pictures together. One set for me to keep and one set for you.” Listening to her girlfriend squeal and hug her tight was the cutest thing in the world to her and it lit her heart ablaze with love for her. Before she could properly wrap her arms around Ruby, the girl had already dashed inside the booth as a flurry of rose petals followed her in. “Wow, can’t even wait on me to hug you back, huh?~”   
  
“Sorry!~”   
  
When Blake stepped into the photo booth, she noticed Ruby on her scroll, texting someone with a bit of a sour look on her face. “Something wrong?”   
  
Ruby showed the faunus her scroll with a frown. On screen, it read:   
  
[From Yang:   
Hey! Just letting you two know we picked up dinner tonight! Weiss and I ordered pizza for the four of us. Should be here in a few hours because of the festival causing traffic! Hope you’re having fun! <3]   
  
“I don’t wanna leave yet, Blake, but it’s at least an hour of a walk back to school from here, isn’t it?” Ruby asked, looking like she was about to cry again.   
  
“Yeah, it is…” With a sigh, Blake sat down in the booth. “Let’s take our pictures, skip the sushi, and do a quick walk on the beach. That way, we can make it back in time for the pizza and probably watch a different movie with them back at the dorm. Sound alright?”   
  
“But, it woulda been so nice getting dinner with you! And having a walk on the beach at sunset, holding your hand as we walk and carry our shoes…” She heard Blake giggle in response to what she said, growing red out of embarrassment, thinking Blake was making fun of her. “What? Is something wrong with wanting that?!” She tried to defend herself.   
  
“Not at all, Ruby. It’s cute and sweet, just like you. But remember, we have our entire future ahead of us. We don’t have to cram everything into one dat day. I just wanted to make you had fun today.”   
  
“Oh…”   
  
“So, did you have fun?” The young faunus asked, better adjusting herself for the camera in the booth.   
  
“Of course I did. I got to spend it with you.”   
  
“Good.~” With a few clicks, the camera snapped four pictures of the two of them. Three of the pictures had them kissing and the fourth had them smiling with Ruby resting her forehead on Blake’s. The kitten smiled and kissed Ruby once again when the pictures were deposited to them. “That’ll be your set to keep.”

 

“But, what about a set for you…?” Ruby asked, smiling as she picked up the pictures of the two of them. “Though these look good…”

 

“We’ll take them now.~ What do you wanna-” Before she could finish any more of her sentence, she felt Ruby’s lips attach to her own as the camera clicked away for the pictures.

 

“There! Now you have a set of us kissing in the booth!~” With a smile, Ruby helped Blake out of the booth and stood beside her, looking at the eight pictures of the two of them. “You think…. Yang will be mad we took pictures like this?”

 

“Not at all. She loves you and wants to protect you, but I’m sure she wants you to grow and make your own choices as well.” She planted a soft kiss on the crimsonette’s cheek. “Now, what do you say we head back to campus for that dinner they promised us?~”

 

“Got it!~”

 

The two walked in silence for the next hour as they headed back to Beacon, aside from Ruby’s happy humming and occasional squeal when she passed by something she liked. When they arrived back at the dorm, Weiss and Yang were cuddled up together, watching the Rooster Teeth Podcast on their tv. “Hey! How’d your date day go?” Yang asked, obviously curious to see how her sister’s first date went.

 

“We had fun…” Blake started with a smile as Ruby rushed over to watch the podcast. “... But we got interrupted and didn’t get to have our walk on the beach.”

 

“Sorry, Blake. I just really wanted some pizza and we figured we’d order for you two as well, ya know?”

 

“Yeah.” Blake smiled and sat down beside Ruby, holding her close. “And it’s alright. We’ll have another one soon enough.”


End file.
